Several problems are prevalent in current combustor technology. Primarily the flaw in current devices is the inefficiency of the process. During combustion, much of the thermal energy produced is dissipated through radiation losses convection losses and, largely, through high temperature exhaust gases exiting the device as a wasted heat. Not only does the heat lost through exhaust gases greatly reduce efficiency, but it also has the potential to be damaging to equipment or surroundings and pose a safety hazard.
Many devices employing combustion as an energy source endeavor to maximize the energy utilized and reduce inefficiencies. Heat engines or other devices utilizing heat for an energy source are often employed in a cascading arrangement in order to utilized escaped thermal energy. As an example, power modules utilizing thermoelectric materials for converting thermal energy to electrical energy have been used by placing multiple modules along the area of thermal loss, namely the exhaust stream. While utilizing thermal energy which would otherwise escape as high temperature exhaust, the cost to power production ratio of the power modules as they progress down the exhaust stream become increasingly high. In other words, a power module has an optimal operating temperature gradient. Less electrical power is generated at the cooler end of the exhaust then at the point of thermal power generation. Each successive module converts less heat flow into electricity and at lower conversion efficiency. The cost of the module may well be more than the value of the power generated.
Another problem with combustion processes at small scales such as are used for providing thermal energy for power modules, is flame quenching due to heat losses with the dimensions of the combustion chamber are very small.
Accordingly, it is an object the present invention to provide a new and improved combustion device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a more efficient combustion device utilizing in integrated counter-flow heat exchanger.